Lonely Boy
by Little Red Revolutionary
Summary: Matthew Judge is chosen to protect Caitlin as he does not seem capable of love, a trait Theodore Swift respects. But he cannot control his wayward daughter who does enjoy a challenge. This is the story of how she eventually gets her own way and the consequences of how their actions will change everyone's lives forever. Jackson/Susan pre London. Rated for sex/violence/language
1. Chapter 1

_**This is based on characters used in Ripper Street (most aren't mine!) and uses references from all the episodes in the series (which I most definitely do not own). There will be sexual and violent content. Don't like don't read and certainly don't moan like a bitch about it. I welcome all criticisms and lovely reviews! Enjoy!**_

Lonely Boy

_I got a love that keeps me waiting_

The reason Matthew was chosen for this particular task was because he seemed rather dead on the inside. Not in an obvious way as he was a character and was loved and loathed by many, some even felt both ways about him. He was for the most part honest but also intelligent and a damn fine surgeon. An even better shot with no qualms about needing to kill when necessary. But the one thing that did not seem to ever affect him was love. Sure he enjoyed a touch of a woman, but it never went further than that.

Theodore Swift was a man of simple loves, he believed. He loved his money, his loved his business that generated money and he loved his daughter. The love he had for his daughter burnt the more fiercely as his wife had been taken from him during the epidemic of Cholera that had swept Chicargo. She was the spitting image of her mother Caitlin, her bright green eyes and flowing blond hair. Even her slender yet womanly figure seemed to step out of her mothers exact shadow. Theodore was not a stupid man, he knew that Caitlin was also the one thing that could undo all that he had built. His love was also his weakness, if anyone got hold of her he would do absolutely anything to get her back.

He went to the Pinkerton's to find a man where this weakness would not exist. He had tried other bodyguards yet they all seemed to either fall hopelessly for Caitlin or leave without muttering a word why. How his angel could drive so many men insane was beyond him, but he dared not leave her without protection. The Pinkerton's were a last resort, Theodore was weary of a man whose loyalty lied with the highest bidder and they were sometimes viewed as mad dogs on leashes. All it took was a fool to let them run wild. Yet he was out of any other options. Time was short and soon he would be on a ship to the Caribbean to inspect his new fleet. He needed guards not only for Caitlin but for his property and his other revenues.

He was pointed to group of men, five in total. There was one that particularly interested him, Matthew Judge. The man who couldn't or wouldn't love. The rumours surrounding him did not clarify whether he had chosen this lifestyle or not but that did not interest Theordore. All that interested him was that Matthew could not be corrupted and could protect himself and Caitlin.

The five men were seated outside a huge military tent, sat around a table playing cards. There was a mess of treasures and cards scattered on the chipped wooden table, all smoking cigarettes or pipes. One of the men looked above his cards and stared at Theodore approaching them. Taking a long drag on his cigarette, he placed his cards down and lent back in his wooden chair folding his arms. The others followed suit putting their cards down and stared at the approaching gentleman.

Theodore took note that they were all quite well dressed in shirts and waistcoats, jackets and hats. He himself was wearing black suit trousers firmly pressed into shape and a crisp white lien shirt with a light woolen waistcoat. His servant who held up an umbrella over Theodore's head to keep the glaring sun at bay was carrying his jacket.

"Good day gentlemen. Do I have the pleasure of finding myself in the company of Matthew Judge, Frank Goodnight, William Goodnight, Thomas Ernest and Joseph Arch?" Theodore asked in his booming voice, smiling pleasantly. The man who laid his cards down first tipped his hat up and looked into Theodore's eyes inquisitively.

"Depends on whose asking and what he be asking." The man took a last drag of his cigarette and threw it on the ground beside him. Theodore chuckled, he couldn't quite believe that this man was trying to intimidate him. He obviously had no idea who he was dealing with.

"Well, let me introduce myself. I am Theodore Swift, I run a business within international shipping. I am looking to hire some, shall we say, help." Theodore glanced at all the men, trying to decipher who Judge was. Theodore was not made of patience, but he did like the way the group already were handling themselves.

"Well Mr Swift, you indeed do find yourself in that pleasure. I'm Frank Goodnight. This is my brother William and these are Ernest, Arch and Judge." Frank introduced the group with each nodding as his name was called. Theodore stared at the man shown to be Judge. He had a firm face and looked clean enough. Smiling Theodore walked closer to the group who all rose to shake his hand. William offered him his chair and went into the tent to retrieve another. Frank was clearly the self pronounced leader with his heavy eyes and jaw, small scars scattered over his face and hands. His moustache and muttonchops tinged in grey but he looked strong and his eyes constantly flickering around betraying him as paranoid and dangerous. William, the younger brother, spoke clearly and politely. His clean shaven face outlined by shaggy dark brown hair pushed back looked harden somehow, though his eyes bright the scar down his cheek and across following where his lips ended to the spot just before his ear portrayed his past as being a particularly nasty one. As hard and dangerous as Frank was, Theodore could see he was protective of his brother. Thomas seemed on edge, chewing on a match he rolled between his teeth. His dark red hair was waxed into a center parting and was obviously a source of pride, his beard trimmed and shaped just covering his chin. He also played with a switchblade, opening and flicking the blade out before pushing it back in its wooden case before flipping it out again. Joseph had dirty blond hair swept back into a short ponytail. His shirt was the only one slightly undone and his muttonchops looked slightly out of control. His hands were the most fascinating for Theodore as clearly at some point all of his fingernails had been removed from his left hand. His eyes looked cold and unblinking. Then there was Judge. The man wore the most colourful suit with different greens and yellows striped and checkered across his waistcoat and trousers. His dark hair was pushed back under his hat, a dark red handkerchief tied around his neck and a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. He leant back in his chair, his feet on the table. Theodore did notice one thing; his hands were incredibly steady and still. Surgeon hands.

Theodore was given coffee and brandy whilst he proposed to this group his job he needed them to do. It was simple really, they protected his property and his investments using whatever force was necessary whilst he was away and they could live in the house with them. Not only would they be fed and clothes for this job, they would be paid most handsomely and find no shortage of weapons and carriages he assured them. After discussing and agreeing on the finer details, a deal was struck some hours later and Theodore mostly happy with the terms shook Frank's hand to seal it. Sitting back in the chair he smiled and turned to Matthew who had drunk solidly throughout the discussion.

"Ah, Mr Judge. I have a particular job for you and your expertise."

_This chapter was to introduce the group and set the scene! The next chapter will have a lot more happening in it! Hope you enjoyed it though and will stick by me to see the rest ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

Lonely Boy

_Right from the start you were a thief and stole my heart_

"This is ridiculous Frank, you know I'm better than that!" Matthew complained to Frank as they packed up their battered suitcases. Throwing in his medical books and shirt, he lit a cigarette and took a deep drag, letting it hang from the corner of his mouth. Frank slowly folded his shirt and straightened up before turning to face him. His face showed no emotion as always, a trait Matthew was not particularly fond of.

"Stop bitchin' Matthew, this is an easy job and we aren't exactly pushed for work. All you have to do it watch over some tail for six months." Frank said in his dangerously low tone that meant there was no arguing and Matthew wasn't stupid enough to try. Rolling his eyes, Matthew turned back to his bags and carried on packing, being vaguely aware with a smirk that Thomas and Joseph were hurriedly packing quietly.

The job was easy enough. Theodore paid the group half upon arrival at the house and paid the other half upon his return. Frank and William would do his very particular errands and collect debts, armed at all times. Thomas and Joseph would take turns guarding inside and outside the house making sure the right people came and went. Matthew would watch over Caitlin and do whatever he had to do to make sure she was safe and her virginity protected.

After a long journey down the dusty paths from their make shift camp to the bustling streets of Chicargo, the carriage finally began to slow outside a fantastically huge white mansion. The American flag hung limply in the heat, the pillars glistened and the windows were all slightly ajar letting whatever breeze possible in to the rooms. There were no houses on this street except for this one, Saffron House. The drive way took them round back, into an imposing ground surrounded by lush green grass obviously well maintained and large glossy trees outlining the way. Standing in a gazebo with a glass of freshly made lemonade, Theodore smiled to himself watching the men's faces as they took in their new surroundings. He knew his mansion was impressive and took pride in it being so white. He turned to his pride and joy, Caitlin, watching her face as the carriage pulled to a halt. Her fair blond hair was pulled into a French plait with a delicate white blossom placed delicately to the side. Her bright green eyes flashed and her mouth slightly tightened, for as far as she was concerned these men bought nothing but imprisonment with them. She wore a simple white lace dress and a tight white bodice that pronounced her womanly features. She wore little white lace gloves and cooled herself with a beautiful peacock fan her father had brought home from one of his business trips. To be honest, this Judge fellow who her father had chosen to 'protect' her intrigued Caitlin. Protect her from what she did not know. Squinting in the light, she watched the baggage being removed from the roof of the carriage by their other servants as the men emerged. The second Matthew stepped out of the carriage, she knew who he was. He looked like a rouge with his finely coloured trousers, his oiled jacket and well kept whiskers. The way he stepped out, lit up a cigarette and shoved his hands in his pocket was all very deceptive Caitlin could see. Though he appeared calm and casual, she watched closely his eyes that flittered about taking in the surrounds. Such a pinkerton, constantly looking for means of ground advantage if the need ever arose. Not that it mattered, she had outwitted smarter men. Putting on her most demure smile, she delicately held out her hand for her father to take. Theodore kissed the back of her hand and winked, then walked her towards the approaching horde.

"Ah yes, I hope your journey has been comfortable. Welcome to Saffron House gentlemen, my staff will take your luggage and place it in your rooms. But first, let me introduce my daughter Caitlin." Theodore announced proudly and introduced them all. The men all removed their hats in respect and nodded to her, muttering 'mam' and what not. She smiled and nodded to each in turn, taking in their reactions of her. Frank looked untouched in any sense, William blushed and looked down at his feet, Thomas stared her straight in the eye unblinking and Joseph seemed to look right through her. Matthew smiled, his cigarette somehow staying on his lips and shoved a hand in his pocket. Yet seemed completely unfazed. Interesting. Soon Theodore had his staff show the men to their rooms and invited them to join him and Caitlin for dinner. Once the men begun moving towards to the house and out of ear shot, Caitlin spun round to her father with her eyes blazing.

"And what exactly do you hope to achieve by inviting these vagabond thieves into our home? I hope you have hidden the good china." Caitlin spat out, her anger as always getting the better of her. Theodore sighed and sat down heavily in his wicker garden chair.

"My dear Caitlin, these men are Pinkerton's and are here to protect you."

"Pinkerton's? Men whose honour are bought by a coin?" Caitlin cried out, throwing her arms in the air. Theodore looked up at her with weary eyes. He was tired, tired of many things.

"Men who have honour and will keep you safe. They will be here during my voyage and they will be looking after my investments." Theodore instantly regretted that sentence, watching Caitlin's lips tighten so they were almost invisible. The surest sign of her anger.

"Investments? Investments? I am not one of your investments father. You only see me worthy of being married off to the highest bidder, but I will have a say in my future." She stopped herself saying a few choice words and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to stop her voice ringing across the garden.

"Please excuse me father, I must go and change for dinner. The dust from the heat is agitating me." Before Theodore could reply, Caitlin picked up her full length skirt and marched back into the house, a servant running to catch up and hold an umbrella out over her head.

Sighing, Matthew pushed back the net curtain on his window. He faced the garden and had been privy to Caitlin's outburst. Turning round, he carelessly flung open to the top of his case that had been placed on the bed. A large double four poster bed with canopy's hung up. The room was white with blue and gold detailing, a cream day lounger sat in one corner of the room and around the wall sat proudly filled bookcases, mostly medical he had noted. There was a big heavy wooden writing desk at the other end by the window with a tub chair. Shelves lined the wall and a basin was in the corner by the bed. The nicest lodgings he had been given to his knowledge. Sensing someone watching him, he looked up to find Frank leaning against the door frame, arms crossed in his customary manner.

"That was an interesting show." Frank commented, nodding towards the window. His room was further down the corridor but faced the same way. Matthew put his hands behind his head and sank into the tub chair.

"Interesting would be a word. I believe that show was intended for us as well." He said, peering at the titles on the bookcases. Frank straightened up and took a few steps inside.

"For us?" Matthew turned to look at Frank.

"Of course. She is not stupid, she knew here our rooms are and where they wuld be facing. It was a warning." Frank smirked and placed a hand down on Matthew's shoulder.

"It was a warning for you. Do not take her lightly. She is a pretty face." He squeezed Matthew's shoulder and turned to walk out. Matthew stretched and lent back in the chair.

"She is a good breed. And what do owner's do with pure good breeds? They sell them to continue making a good class of breed. Breeding, messy business." Matthew said, watching Frank pause. Turning his head slightly to the side, Frank smiled.

"Breeding is only profitable if they breed with the right type." Frank said and walked out of Matthew's room. Rolling his eyes, Matthew lit a cigarette and placed his feet on top of the desk. He had a feeling Caitlin was not a dame to go quietly.

_**The scene has now been set! I hope you are all still enjoying this, and I can promise you things are going to start getting heated up in the next chapter! Let me know what you think! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all the lovely words! They feed me and my imagination! Much love and enjoy!**_

Lonely Boy

_Tomorrow's gettin' harder make no mistake_

The dining room was brightly lit, showing the room in all its glory. The wooden white washed walls had intricate gold detailing, Chinese ornaments and tapestry's hung from the wall and stood proud along the walls. There was huge glittering crystal chandelier that hung from the middle of the ceiling, hundred of thousands of lights shining through the crystal drops creating rainbow patterns lightly dancing on the wall and polished wooden flooring. The table was not the normal banquet table, instead a smaller solid wooden oak table that seated 8 people comfortably. There was a red silk table runner trimmed in gold with a delicate gold lace pattern. Frank was clearly not at ease, sat uncomfortably upright with his hair carefully parted down the middle with wax and his whiskers turned slightly upwards. Frank was not used to being around the upper class, and the experiences he did have did not end happily. The others looked less than happy at being pulled into such a civilized meal and only spoke when spoken to. Matthew on the other hand was not so easily intimidated. He was still not impressed with the so called job he had been given, therefore had no qualms being himself. He had his hat slightly tilted back and was making a point of talking and eating at the same time. He took a bite from a bread roll and sat back in his chair.

"So Mr Swift, let's be honest here. We weren't the first guys you chose for these 'jobs'. Seems funny they've all left with their tails between their legs. Is your place haunted?" Matthew smiled, chewing the last parts of his bite and raised his eyebrows at Caitlin, who screwed up her face is disgust and looked away, taking a big gulp of wine in the process.

She looked stunning. She had kept her hair in the French plait but replaced the flower with a Sapphire clip surrounded by soft blue small feathers. Her corset was satin blue, the sleeves went to her elbow with soft white ripples around the edge. Her waist looked so tiny before the explosion of blue material that made the skirt. The detailing was very intricate and expensive, as always made the most of her womanly figure and draw a mans eye to certain places. To her annoyance, the other men's eyes flickered to her ample bosom and after a blush looked quickly down at their plates. Frank's eyes even flickered but stared deep into her eyes to the point it felt like her soul was burning, she refused to let him know he creeped her out and stared back until he eventually looked down. Matthew did not look once, he briefly looked at her to acknowledge her, and then proceeded to ignore her. It wasn't that she particularly wanted him all over her, she was just not used to being shown some attention. Besides, she had to learn to control him otherwise all of her careful planning would come undone. She had not suspected her father would stoop so low as to employ the damn Pinkerton boys.

Theodore dabbed the side of his mouth gently with a linen cloth and smiled softly at Matthew. He was growing fond of this lad.

"Ah now that is a question only my Caitlin could answer. They turn up built of steel and leave much like steam, hot and empty. I need men I can trust with my in land business runnings, my property, and of course my family." Theodore raised his glass and tilted it to Caitlin, who just glowered at him in return. Matthew swallowed the last of his bread and was just about to open his mouth when Frank jumped in.

"This has been a wonderful meal Sir, not sit for us but appreciated. I was hoping you could spend some time with me and William going through the sort of errands you wished for us to accomplish in your time abroad." Frank gave Matthew a withering stare, daring him to carry on acting the fool. Matthew enjoyed living so shrugged and pulled out his battered pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. As he pulled one out, he heard some obvious coughing. Looking up he could see one of the servant's shaking his head as he approached the table to begin tidying their plates away.

"I would much rather you didn't smoke in this room gentleman. You of course can understand that the Chinese artifacts and trophies that I have collected in my travels will not stand up well to the smoke. I am not a gentleman who, shall we say, likes to burn money." Theodore chuckled at his own little joke and clicked his fingers to get the servant's moving faster.

"Ah, now if I could have the pleasure of Mr Goodnight and Mr Goodnight in my drawing room, I can go over the necessary arrangements and plans I have. Please Mr Judge, Mr Arch and Mr Ernest retire to the billiard room where my dear Caitlin and butler Mr Sanders will be more than happy to answer questions about this property and the surrounding town." Theodore stood up and placed his napkin on the table, nodded to Frank and proceeded to walk away with the Goodnight brothers. Caitlin sighed and placed her napkin on the table with slightly more force than her father. She clicked her fingers and one of the servant's rushed from the doorway to help pull away her seat and offer a hand for her to hold on to as she stood up and straightened out her skirt.

"If you would please follow me gentlemen." Caitlin said in a cold and unquestioning tone, she too turned and walked out the same grand double doors as her father had. Thomas and Joseph looked at Matthew who smirked and popped his cigarette behind his ear. Rubbing his hands together, he got out of his seat, shoved his hands in his pocket and followed Caitlin out with Thomas and Joseph rushing behind him to keep up.

"We've been given our first orders boys." Matthew laughed.

The billiard room was of course decadent with green walls and red borders. There were hunting and general sport based paintings lined the wall, with a deer, elephant and black bear heads mounted on wooden shields placed over the roaring fire place. There was a games table that looked like it had previously been used for poker. There was a small bar with glass cabinets filled to the brim with alcohols and spirits from all over the world. A bar keep of sorts with black hair finally separated and a huge bushy mustache was cleaning one of the glasses. He wore a white shirt that was rolled up to the elbows and a grey waistcoat. He had an expensive looking gold chain on his left wrist that gently chimed when made contact with the glass. There were always four brandy glasses filled rather generously lined at the bar. Caitlin herself was perched on one of the tall bar stools, her blue satin skirt casting off shades of blue. Her bosom somehow shimmered in the light.

"Please help yourself to some brandy, I can assure you we will not be running dry any time soon so please help yourself to whatever you like." Caitlin smiled tightly at them and took her glass and gulped the warm brown liquid down in one shot. Matthew whistled, this was a lady he could get on with.

"Better take it slow Miss, don't want you following off your perch too soon." Matthew winked and shot his back too. Thomas and Joseph took their glasses and sipped, in complete awe of Caitlin and the room they were in. It wasn't too long before Thomas began eyeing up the laid out poker table.

"Seeing as you will soon be my shadow, at least have the courtesy to say my name. Another brandy for myself and Matthew." Caitlin didn't even look at the bar keep as she placed her empty glass down. Matthew nodded and popped his cigarette into his mouth.

"Caitlin." He rolled it over his mouth, smiled and lit his cigarette, taking a love overdue drag. As soon as the glasses touched the bar Caitlin had downed hers again. Popping it back, she delicately wiped her mouth and tilted her head to look at Thomas who had not taken a sip of his drink.

"I see that drinking does not appear to be quick of nature to you Thomas." Caitlin called out, knowing now what his vice was. She was determined to use their first names; it was a trust gaining technique she had learnt from watching her father's many dealings. He hadn't been completely useless. Thomas looked back and smiled in a shy way.

"No my lad-Caitlin. I am a man of cards rather than drink. I find it hazes my judgment and I make uncalculated risks. A cheap man's loss." Matthew snorted and downed his brandy.

"All my judgments in cards are uncalculated risks. But what is life without risk eh?" Matthew winked at Thomas and put his glass on the table. Joseph stood up and placed his glass on the table and turned to face Caitlin.

"Thank you for the drinks miss, sorry Caitlin. I was just wondering how many carriages come into your grounds during the week? How many people are accounted for?" Caitlin banked her small fist on the bar and the three glasses were filled with more brandy. For the next hour or so Caitlin and Mr Sanders, who turned out to be acting the role of bar keep, answered questions for the two men about the comings and goings of Saffron House. Matthew didn't say much as he wasn't particularly interested, he just drank his brandy and laughed occasionally. Though his mind was getting hazy, he knew Caitlin was watching him subtly and trying to mark his movements. He was curious why she was trying to gain their trusts and understand them as he was far too aware of her distaste of them. Soon Joseph and Thomas thanked Caitlin and Sanders for their help and turned themselves in for the night, one full of drink and one full of lust for cards. Caitlin had promised to arrange a game later on in the week. Matthew swallowed the last of his drink and leant against the bar. Sanders began to open the fourth bottle of brandy but Matthew put his hand up to say no more. Caitlin finished her drink and slammed it onto the table. Carefully, she got off of the bar stool and smoothed herself out. She did not appear affected by the drink at all, but her face had become softer and her smile more genuine. Matthew was beginning to worry that the only way to soften her would be through eventual alcohol poisoning. Taking off his hat and doing an elaborate bow, he offered his arm.

"My lady Caitlin, may I escort you to your room." Matthew smirked as her cheeks briefly flushed with red but her eyes flashed. She slowly walked over to him and wove her arm through his.

"That will not be necessary Matthew, you may walk me to the first staircase though." Matthew smiled and slowly walked her through the dimed corridors. He couldn't help but smell a soft musk like that of an autumn morning through a park and her eyes were bright and full of life. He also had to admit he enjoyed watching her soft looking breasts bounce slightly in their captive bodice as her walk was less than steady. Still, as he did like to live he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. Sure he wanted sex, but for a few coins he could happily quench that thirst tomorrow in town.

"Well here we are, thank you for walking me Matthew. I bid you goodnight." She looked at him through her now heavy lidded eyes, smiled softly and turned to begin walking the stairs. Matthew whistled and placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head.

"Are you sure you don't need further assistance? I can call Sanders to help?" He laughed. She sighed and carried on walking up the stairs, her back to him.

"If I require someone to scare away the monsters hiding under my bed, please be rest assured you are the last man I'd call." Caitlin called back and vanished from the top of the stairs down the corridor. Matthew shook his head again and placed his hands at the back of his head. Smiling to himself, he walked to the other staircase where his bedroom was better placed. 'At least I don't have to watch her playing with dolls' he thought to himself and starting humming a tune he had picked up in his travels. Looking around as he climbed the stairs, he was beginning to sense this was the calm before the storm. But from which direction the storm was blowing in from, he had yet to know.

_**Bit of a longer chapter! I hope you are enjoying the build up! Getting excited myself about what is going to happen next ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ooo you lovely people you! Your comments make me blush and put words to paper. Thank you for all your support, this for all of you!**_

Lonely Boy

_I guess that's love, I can't pretend_

Matthew groaned as he rolled to his back and felt the unwelcome rays of sunlight pouring through his window. Muttering to himself and keeping his eyes firmly closed, he felt around till he found the other pillow and pushed it into his face.

"I sometimes lose track of just how many vices you posses Judge." Matthew groaned as he recognised Frank's sneer.

"Was it you who opened my curtains cos I swear to God Frank, there are easier ways to kill me." Matthew threw the pillow at Frank who deftly caught it and laughed.

"Come now Matthew, why would I want to hurt one of my brothers?" Matthew slowly opened one eye and peered at Frank who was dressed in his finest forest green riding jacket and shiny black riding boots.

"Well don't you look the picture of domesticated glory." Matthew muttered and pulled himself into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes. His white shirt was wide pen exposing his toned chest and he was wearing his pants as he was not a man to sleep naked unless he had the right company.

"Some of us take our duties seriously. Now get up and get dressed. You've missed breakfast and your charge of Miss Swift started an hour ago. You are to take her to town. Don't keep her waiting." Frank ordered Matthew and threw the pillow back on the unmade bed before turning and walking out, subtly slamming the door behind him that made Matthew wince. He threw the duvet off and walked to the window, pulling off his shirt and looking at the bright morning sun creating a warm fuzzy glow across the gardens. Gulping down some water and herbs to help his eyes settle, he splashed his face with water from the basin in the corner of the room and proceeded to get dressed. He put on his dark red suit trousers and navy blue shirt. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbow and slipped over a grey waistcoat with black and white checkered pattern. Quickly tidying up his mutton chops, moustache and dampening his hair into a semi styled submission, he flung his dark red suit jacket over his shoulder and marched out.

Following the sound of voices, he headed towards one of the day rooms though made a quick stop to the kitchen where one of the kitchen girls shyly passed him a roll and apple blushing as bright as her red hair before rushing back into the steam and clatter. Taking a bite out of his apple he strolled into the roomand threw himself into a chair.

The room was brightly lit with two glass patio doors wide open to try and tempt some breeze inside. The sofas and chairs were cream with wooden curved frames and royal blue lining. The round table in the middle of the furniture showed a map of the world with the coloured countries and bright blue sea surrounding everything.

Theodore was talking and laughing with Frank, whilst William stood nervously next to Frank eager to impress. William's hair was pushed into a low ponytail, his scar not looking so furious. He wore a similar style riding coat with blue lapels and silver polished buttons. Thomas and Joseph weren't present, Matthew figured they had already put to their posts. In one of the big curved chairs sat Caitlin looking bored. She fanned herself with a delicate satin fan covered in Chinese pictures and symbols, obviously another gift from a far away world. Her blond hair had been pulled into a tight, neat bun with a silver ribbon tied around. Her fringe was pulled back into a little bouffant and two strands gentle curled kissed her rosy cheeks. Today she wore a pale green satin bodice with pale yellow cotton frills along her bosom and a strip around her cup sleeves. The middle of a bodice had a row of buttons leading to the base where her skirt flowed out. Pale green with pale yellow lining, it hung more fitted to her body than her other skirts had and she wore dainty pale yellow kitten heels shoes with a little bow and feather as decoration on each shoe. Sighing, Caitlin stared out of the open doors and into the garden. Her eyes were glossed over and clearly her mind elsewhere.

Finishing his apple, Matthew threw the core into a wicker bin, the noise stopping the conversation taking place and Caitlin to turn and scowl at him.

"Good morning Mr Judge, I hope you slept well. Please excuse me for today I have the final arrangements to make for my voyage. I will see you all for dinner." Nodding to each of the men and his daughter, Theodore put his black trilby on and marched out followed by his butler Mr Sanders. Frank and William nodded to Caitlin and put their hats back on before marching out. Caitlin sighed and dropped the fan into her lap.

"Well Matthew, seeing as your duties start today let us get started. There are some errands I need to do in town and you will accompany me. Please try not to talk to anyone." Caitlin pushed herself up, checkered herself quickly in the mirror and stared at Matthew who was still sat down.

"Oh yes, right. Lets get going." Matthew jumped out of his seat and pushed his hat back on. He offered his arm to her, to which Caitlin rolled her eyes at him and walked out of the room. Rubbing his face, Matthew followed behind her watching her bottom move against the fitted material. He really could not be bothered with all this hassle. What he couldn't see was that Caitlin was smiling to herself. 'There are many ways to destroy a man,' she thought to herself, 'and shopping is one of them.'

Matthew realized throughout the day that he had been wrong to accuse Frank of trying to kill him. He now knew Caitlin was trying to bore him to death. The shops became a blur of polite little conversations and dresses and shoes and bags and other bits he was sure Caitlin already owed already in one form or another colour already. Luckily they had by carriage so all he had to do was run the bags to the carriage instead of doing all the carrying, and he treasured those few seconds of being alone. Chicargo was a bustling city, so many people and carriages and so many shops offering things you had never heard of but couldn't live without. Closing the carriage door behind him, he heard Caitlin laugh softly and say goodbye to an owner of one of the shops she had been in. The one thing Matthew had picked up on was that he was starting to recognize Caitlin had a very particular fake, girly laugh. Walking down the steps, Caitlin smirked at Matthew as he walked up to meet her.

"I feel positively wane. Let's go and get a drink." Caitlin suggested began walking up the street. Soon he found himself outside of a tea room, the white door complete with little bell signaling your arrival. A waiter came and took him and Caitlin to a round table covered in a fine lace cloth against the window. He took off his hat and pulled out her chair for her, she smiled in thanks and he sat down. He couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief.

"I honestly thought my legs were going to drop off." Matthew groaned and rubbed his leg whilst Caitlin ordered them a cup of fancy tea and some fancy cakes.

"Hardly, you could barely keep up. I was raised to believe men were the stronger sex, yet you could be the missing link." Caitlin smirked and raised her eyebrow. Matthew laughed and rested his arms on the table.

"Men are stronger in different ways. Women have stronger will power, especially when it comes to pretty flimsy things." Matthew waved his hand in the direction of the various shops he had the misfortune of becoming acquainted with.

"I have been described as a pretty, flimsy thing before. More sugar please." Caitlin asked the waiter as he brought them their tea in a flower patterned porcelain teacup. Matthew frowned as he watched the waiter pour their tea for them and bow before rushing off to aid some other table.

"Then that person can't have known you very well." Matthew said, stirring in the milk with his tea. Caitlin dropped a couple of lumps of sugar in and offered him the bowl. "No thanks kid, I'm sweet enough." Matthew smiled and sipped his tea. It wasn't his favourite drink but right now he was just thankful to be away from the light, heat and girlish squeals. Caitlin smiled bemused and shook her head as she stirred her tea.

"And you claim to know me better?" Caitlin quizzed him, gentle picked up her tea and blowing the top before taking a sip. Matthew took a gulp, feeling the burning liquid slid down his throat.

"I know you aren't flimsy that's for sure. You have substance, and you aren't very good at hiding your dislike of idiots." Matthew smiled and sat back as a fruit scone and some jams and cream were placed on the table. Caitlin fiddled with her spoon and looked at him, her head tiled.

"I do a pretty good job of it with you. Everyone has a role to play and reasons why. Of course I have a specific role to play and the reasons are my own." Caitlin said, cutting her scone in half and started spreading the jam. Jackson nodded and put a dollop of clotted cream onto his scone.

"Reasons can change, as can the roles we play. Be rest assured that I am not here to judge you." Caitlin laughed, her natural laugh, which Matthew couldn't help but feel smug inside about.

"You aren't paid enough to judge me. Just to watch me. And I think we both know you have been keeping a very close eye indeed." Caitlin smirked and took a bite of her scone, her pink tongue flicking out quickly to catch some melting cream. Matthew inwardly sighed, that flicker of tongue had done more to him than the fresh pussy promised to him by a brothel he had enquired about. 'Dang I gotta get out more.' Matthew thought to himself and shifted position, forcing himself to take another gulp of hot tea.

"I can appreciate the finer things in life, especially when presented to me." Matthew smirked back and took a huge bite out of his scone. Caitlin laughed again and smiled at him.

"Well Matthew, you are fascinating for a Pinkerton." Caitlin smiled at him. After they had finished their tea and cakes, they made their way back to the carriage. Again, Matthew offered his arm and again Caitlin rejected it by walking right past him and pulling herself onto the waiting carriage.

As the carriage began taking them back to Saffron, Matthew looked out at the window watching the shops begin to close and children running in the street. Most city streets resembled any other, you seen one and you had seen them all. He used the window to look at the reflection of Caitlin who had her head resting on her hand as she stared out of the other window. The sky turned to dusk though the heat remained as the carriage began rolling towards Saffron, the shops seemed a thousand miles. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his leg making him jump. He turned to face Caitlin who was breathing heavily and gently biting her red lip, her hand on his thigh. Without pausing for thought, and his penis hardening against his trousers, he grabbed the back of her head, his fingers stroking her soft hair. He pulled her face towards his, his eyes closing. But before he could do anything, Caitlin bit the bottom of his lip gently and pulled away. Opening his eyes he went to pull her back but realized they had just pulled up in the back garden of the Saffron. Smirking, Caitlin turned and opened her door and pulled herself out. Matthew took a few deep breaths and rubbed his eyes, willing his erection to go away. Groaning he kicked the other side of the carriage and jumped out of his door. He knew she was testing to see if she could have him, and he had let her. He was so annoyed with himself, walking around the carriage to say something to her but she was already long gone. Cursing, he turned around and kicked the wheel, which he instantly regretted as pain tore through his foot. Rubbing his throbbing foot, Matthew vowed not to let her near him in that way again. 'She has another thing coming if she thinks she can manipulate me that easily' Matthew thought angrily to himself as he yanked a cigarette out and shoved it in his mouth.

'She is nothing.'

_**Ooo what do we have here eh? Do we think he should have given in? Pfft nah, where would the fun in that be ;) Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
